


Chanting is our thing now, jackass!

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: #Y2AJ [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: wrestlingkink, D/s, Dom!AJ, M/M, Slash, Sub!Chris, Y2AJ, chanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>"When Jericho went weird repeating AJ Styles' name now I want AJ fucking him and making Jericho's scream his full name everytime"</p><p>Y2AJ is still 'my' thing ;-) So I had to fill it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chanting is our thing now, jackass!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to fill this prompt:  
> http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=594967#cmt594967
> 
> And to continue my #Y2AJ "thing"

Two weeks since their in-ring-breakup.  
Two weeks after Chris broke up the tag team with AJ Styles. Just to hide the thing they had.  
He wasn't feeling that good – knowing they got shipped on several websites. 

Y2AJ was a thing.  
A big thing.  
But a personal one.  
Nothing the WWE universe had to know about.

So they messed up each other. Fucking up the matches. 

Chris was totally into that „they prefere you, AJ. They are chanting AJ Styles...“ thing. And he loved chanting his lovers name too.  
Stepping into an arena. Saying it over and over again. Catching that gaze of AJ. 

After RAW went off air AJ made his way back to the hotel. Sending out a text to Chris. 

„You will regret that, bitch! Come to room number 263 as soon as you arrive at the hotel. Maybe I'll have mercy with you!“ 

AJ just stepped out of the shower as he heard someone knocking on the door. A little, dirty grin on his face he grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. Chris stood in front of the door. Staring on the ugly, old floor.  
„Get you're ass in...“ AJ said with a harsh undertone. 

Chris, slowly stepping inside, feeling insecure. AJ was the dominant one in that weird relationship. For the first time in his life he was a bottom. And he loved it. Every single second of being dominated by AJ.

„Take off your damn clothes!“  
Y2J flinched. Slowly starting to take off his clothes. He was already half-hard as he shoved down his boxer.  
„You like that, you cheap whore?“ AJ stood right in front of him. Smirked.  
„Yes, sir.“  
„You love to be naked in front of your master, right Chris?“ The phenomenal one cupping Chris' chin gently.  
„Yes I do, sir.“ Chris whole body was covered with goosebumps. 

„Tonight the only thing I want to hear from you....“ AJ made a long pause. Chris hold his breath, staing at the ground. „Is my name. You'll chant my god damn name while I fuck you....You stupid jackass“  
Y2J shivered. „Yes, sir...“

AJ took the lube from the nightstand. Handing it over to Chris. „Prep yourself bitch... And make sure you're lil ass pussy is ready for AJ Styles!“

Chris nodded. Laid down on the big hotel bed, covered his fingers with the lube. He worked quick, knowing AJ was impatiend at the moment. And so was Chris. He wanted AJ's thick cock inside his tight little ass. He just lubed his hole sloppy but still enough to prevent bigger harm.  
A slight nod to AJ. „I'm ready for you, sir...“ 

Chris instinkly got on his hands and knees. AJ lined his rock-hard cock up with Chris' hole. Slapping against it a few times with his thick head. „Remember what I told you, Chris!“ AJ's voice made Chris shiver.  
One hard, deep thrust. His full lengh burried in Chris.  
A gasp from both men.  
„AJ Styles...“ Y2J murmured.  
„Good boy...“ AJ didn't gave his lover any time to adjust himself. Thrusting with a quick pace. Deep. Hard. Making Chris whimper. 

„AJ Styles... AJ Styles... AJ Styles... AJ Styles... AJ Styles... AJ Styles...“ 

„You love to chant my name, right? And you love to hear everyone else chanting my name. Because I am the phenomenal AJ Styles...“ AJ's voice was low, dark. Filled with lust. Pleasure. Desire.  
Chris felt AJ's hot cum inside his ass. Still whispering „AJ Styles... AJ Styles...“ in an unsteady pace. He came just a few moments after his lover pumped his hot semen into him. His cock wasn't even touched once. His own cum spouting on the cover beneath him.  
One last „AJ Styles“ escaped from his lips.

They both loved it.  
This thing.  
Y2AJ was a thing.  
A wild thing.  
A dirty thing.  
Their thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
